


От судьбы не убежать, в тридцать это надо знать

by ForeverNemi



Series: Aquaman_headcanon [1]
Category: Aquaman (2018), DC Extended Universe
Genre: Explicit Language, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Missing Scene, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Иногда снять парня в баре значит обречь себя на глобальный пиздец





	От судьбы не убежать, в тридцать это надо знать

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: фроттаж, хэндджоб, нецензурная лексика  
> Таймлайн: ДО событий фильма

Этот парень был как белое пятно в чёрно-серо-уродливой толпе. Портовый город, здесь никто не заморачивался нарядной одеждой, всё было простым и немарким. Поэтому белая футболка казалась в закопчённом баре ослепительной. Волосы, блондинистые до платины, были гладко зализаны прядка к прядке и, казалось, отражали неяркий свет, бликовали отсветами с экрана телика, висевшего над стойкой. Артур изредка бросал взгляд в тот угол, щурился от бьющей в глаза белизны, и возвращался к очередной подставленной пинте тёмного. Парень крутил по столу невысокий стакан с чем-то светлым, лениво и изучающе смотрел то в него, то на помещение, хотя на что там было смотреть. Лишь однажды Артур почувствовал спиной направленный на него взгляд, обернулся, ожидая проблем, но встретился глазами с этим парнем и ненадолго замер, прямо уставившись на него. Блондин не отводил глаз, смотрел на Артура чуть искоса, низко наклонив голову, нисколько не таясь. Артур шмыгнул носом, сделал глоток и отёр бороду от пены.  
— Проблемы?  
Блондин чуть вздрогнул, услышав его голос, но не ответил. И взгляд тоже не отвёл.  
— Выйдем?  
Это почему-то насмешило блондина. Он попробовал скрыть кривую ухмылку за краем стакана, но даже губ не намочил в своём пойле. Артур подождал ещё минутку, пялясь на него с вызовом, но блондин перевёл внимание на телевизор и больше на Артура не смотрел.  
Артур пропустил, когда на краю зрения пропало белое пятно. Пиво плескалось уже в горле, задница затекла от неудобного стула, и он понял, что пора возвращаться. Вытянув из заднего кармана джинсов пару помятых купюр, он положил их на стойку, но бармен снова не взял ни цента. Артур не стал спорить. Это повторялось каждый раз, и где-то на десятом он устал настаивать. Народ в этом городке платил ему за помощь, как мог и чем умел. Попрощавшись, Артур вышел и в первую минуту просто дышал сырым солёным воздухом с моря. Он отрезвлял и приводил в сознание, проникал в тело, заставляя кровь отзываться на вечный зов.  
Артур щёлкнул брелком сигнализации, отцовский фургон помигал габаритными. Уже направляясь к нему, Артур вдруг увидел стоявшего чуть дальше парня в белой футболке, мерцающей в сумерках. Услышав шаги, тот обернулся, посмотрел на Артура изучающе, медленно обведя взглядом от ботинок до пучка на макушке, и снова нагло уставился в упор.  
— Всё же проблемы? — окликнул его Артур, но вместо ответа получил только наипошлейшую улыбку.  
В животе подвело. Артур в этих делах никогда не ошибался, но чётко знал — в таких городках подобных парней не особо привечали. Никто и никогда здесь даже не подумал бы так открыто снимать его. А этому, казалось, море было по колено.  
— Подвезти?  
Парень притворился, что задумался, но ненадолго, тут же подошёл к машине. Артур, видя, что тот даже не собирался открывать дверь, любезно ему помог, чуть задержавшись взглядом на крепких бёдрах, игравших под широковатыми джинсами. Осмотревшись вокруг, Артур убедился, что никто их не видел, захлопнул дверь и обошёл машину.  
— Куда едем? — спросил он, вставляя ключ зажигания и проворачивая его. Парень пялился на его руки на руле и молчал. — Плохо понимаешь человеческую речь?  
Парень вдруг широко улыбнулся, хмыкнул и наконец-то сказал хоть что-то через рот.  
— Понимаю. Мне всё равно.  
Разобравшись, на какие вопросы какой ответ, Артур завёл машину и лихо вырулил с парковки перед баром. Уехал он недалеко: в трёх милях от границы городка была смотровая площадка, о которой знали только местные. Крутой, но невысокий обрыв, заросший лесом, скрывал небольшой пятачок, утрамбованный колесами. Травы там почти не было, сплошной камень, хрустевший под тяжестью машин, деревья стеной закрывали его от пригородного шоссе, а по позднему времени никого, конечно, не было. Заглушив мотор, Артур полуобернулся к пассажиру, осмотрел его не менее внимательно, чем тот его несколько минут назад, и спросил:  
— Ну, так что?  
Тот едва заметно дёрнул плечом, но привычно не ответил.  
— Скажешь, я не так понял?  
Ответа снова не было. Артур начал беситься.  
— Мужик, так дела не делаются. Если я неправильно понял, то отвезу обратно — и иди нахуй. Если правильно, то хотя бы не молчи.  
Но его требование не произвело никакого впечатления. Кроме одного: парень чуть отмер, протянул руку и накрыл ладонь Артура, которую тот ещё сжимал на руле. Прикосновение было прохладным, на горячей коже ощущалось особенно ярко. Это всё и решило. Артур сам потянулся к нему, провёл ладонью по невероятно гладкой щеке, опустил на шею, задержав большой палец на подбородке, и чуть надавил, заставляя парня приоткрыть рот.  
— Как хоть тебя зовут?  
Удивляться ответному молчанию было глупо. Артур подавил острую вспышку злости, наклонился к парню и легко коснулся его губ своими.  
— Я согласен на молчание, но предупреждаю, что в сексе тихих не люблю. Всё равно, что рыбу трахать.  
Офигенным юмористом Артур никогда не был, но сейчас его слова произвели нужный эффект. Парень в голос рассмеялся, глаза заискрились серебристым светом, и Артур, сам неловко улыбнувшись в ответ, углубил поцелуй.  
Язык у парня тоже казался прохладным, шелковисто скользил, пока Артур целовал его. В темноте машины и белая футболка, и бледная кожа отливали тем же серебром, что и луна на тёмном небе. Артур медленно провёл по руке парня, забираясь кончиками пальцев под рукав футболки. Ему чертовски нравилось то, что он ощущал: гладкая прохладная кожа ласкала руку, будто текущая между пальцев вода. Целовался этот чудик тоже хорошо, потому что в итоге Артур обнаружил себя почти полностью перебравшимся на пассажирское сиденье. Только давящий в бедро рычаг заставил его оторваться от бледно-розовых, уже чуть распухших губ.  
— Назад? — спросил Артур, но ответа ждать не стал — привык. Вышел первым и распахнул дверь на заднее сиденье. Парень забрался на него со своей стороны, закинул левую ногу на спинку, правую опустил, уперевшись в пол. Артур не тупил и запрыгнул к нему, тут же оказываясь сверху.  
Теперь стало удобнее. Даже с их ростом и габаритами, они неплохо устроились. Артур притёрся пахом между раскинутых ног, снова потянулся за поцелуем, отчаянно радуясь, что решил сегодня доехать до бара, пока отец отдыхал. Такой улов в его жизни был нечасто — и тем ценнее. Оторвавшись от зацелованного рта, Артур потянул с парня футболку, заставив чуть приподняться, стащил свой жилет и лёг обратно, удивляясь тому, каким контрастом отдавалось на его горячей коже прохлада чужой. Артур скользил по его телу ладонями, сжимал покатые бока, млея от отзывчивости уже чуть дрожавшего под ним парня. Молчаливый, немой или просто чуть ударенный — похрен, пока он подавался под Артура, позволяя трогать себя везде, притирался грудью к груди и сбито стонал, когда Артур выводил губами узоры по его шее и щекам.  
— Я бы тоже не прочь, чтоб ты меня потрогал, — без намека сообщил Артур, которому отчаянно хотелось большего. Его член давил на ширинку, вминался в ответный крепкий стояк, а они всё тискались, как школьники.  
Вместо ответа парень протиснул руку между их животами, прихватил болт джинсов, неловко вывернул его из петлицы, чиркнул молнией. Артур, удержавшись за спинку переднего сиденья левой рукой, правой короткими рывками стянул джинсы под задницу, следом приспустил трусы. Члену стало чуть легче. Той же рукой Артур ухватился за карман джинсов напряжённо смотревшего на него парня. Он успел расстегнуть все застёжки, дёрнул бёдрами вверх, с лёгкостью подкидывая на себе немалый вес Артура, и тот понятливо сдёрнул джинсы и с него. Тут его ждал небольшой большой сюрприз — белья его нежданный приз не носил, и крепкий член, освобождённый из плена толстой джинсы, уткнулся текущей головкой в живот.  
И до того недурно заведённый, тут Артур позволил себе восхищённо выдохнуть и позволить возбуждению полностью смыть последние разумные мысли. Они снова слились, одновременно целуясь и вжимаясь телами так, что члены плотно притирались друг к другу. Артур всё никак не мог оторваться от шёлковых чуть распухших губ, пьянел хуже, чем от скотча, настолько умело и жарко целовался этот парень. Дышать становилось всё сложнее, будто на самое дно опустился, и Артур ненадолго оторвался от розового рта, так и манившего солоноватой прохладой.  
Артур посмотрел на лицо парня, чуть зарозовевшее, с растрёпанными в дикий беспорядок прядями волос.  
— Резинки нет и смазки тоже. На отсос я могу не рассчитывать?  
Ответом ему стала чуть изогнутая в скептической усмешке бровь.  
—Даже не сомневался, — вздохнул Артур. — Но просто так не выпущу.  
Его предупреждение пропало втуне. Парень ухватил его за бедро, плотнее вжимая в себя, и Артур в ответ толкнулся вверх, проезжаясь членом по члену. Впервые за всё время он услышал что-то громче тишины. Парень откинул назад голову и протяжно застонал.  
— Да бля, гори всё!.. — в сердцах выдохнул Артур, поднёс к лицу руку и смачно плюнул на ладонь.  
Крыша машины давила на макушку, когда он с трудом выпрямился и чуть отодвинулся от парня. Теперь руке ничего не мешало, оба члена оказались в мокрой крепкой хватке, и Артур размеренно водил кулаком, сжимая его всё плотнее. Парень вцепился в спинки сидений, дрожал и отзывался на каждое прикосновение к головке долгими, становящимися всё громче стонами. У Артура подкашивались ноги: и от неудобной позы, и от нехватки места, но больше от того, как отчаянно и всё сильнее ему хотелось насладиться ощущением чужого члена в своей руке, кончить на бледный до полупрозрачности живот этого странного парня, который даже полностью распалённым всё томил его прохладой, идущей словно изнутри. Артур двигался, как мог, толкался в кулак, дурея от плотности собственной хватки и чужого крепкого члена, собирал пальцами смазку с головок, с трудом дышал, чувствуя, что не продержится долго.  
Он потерял счёт месяцам, когда никого не оказывалось рядом, не от кого было получить немного пряного, горячего удовольствия.   
— Долго не продержусь, — счёл правильным предупредить Артур, а парень вдруг застонал в голос, дёрнулся к нему, обхватил руками за шею и впервые сам начал гладить и чуть вминаться пальцами в его спину и бока. Артур закипал там, где его касались холодные ладони, вздрагивал всё длиннее, сам стонал, когда чувствовал прохладу сжавшихся на сосках или боках пальцев. Едва соображая, он просунул левую руку под бедро парня, сжал ягодицу, и тот двинул бёдрами, освобождая место под собой. Артуру не нужно было намекать дважды. Влажными пальцами он скользил между ягодиц, растирал плотно сжатые мышцы, ловя перемежаемые выдохами стоны, когда эти прикосновения становились всё откровеннее.  
В голове пьяно шумело, распростёртое под ним белое тело, то и дело сотрясаемое волнами дрожи, манило к себе, ответный взгляд был совершенно потерянным, мутным от возбуждения. Артур ускорил движения руки, которую сводило от перенапряжения, и на очередном движении от корня к головке, парень громко вскрикнул, широко распахнул глаза, уставившись на Артура, как на бога. На пальцы плеснуло тёплым семенем, двигаться стало проще и одновременно сложнее, не удавалось обхватить свой член достаточно плотно. Артур был рад помощи, вцепился в спинки сидений, позволяя парню самому обхватить член и довести до разрядки.  
Чертовски сильный оргазм взорвался изнутри, ослепив под плотно зажмуренными глазами, и длился, длился, длился, пока Артур, срывая голос, кричал в ночную пустоту, кончая на руку так удачно попавшегося ему незнакомца. Лишь спустя пару минут Артур смог открыть глаза, тут же встретившись с внимательным взглядом.  
Сказать было нечего, не благодарить же было — вроде оба остались не в накладе. Но Артур всё равно пробурчал что-то, что и сам не смог разобрать. Парень растянул губы, будто улыбаясь, но ухмылка получилась больше устрашающей.  
Артур, пытаясь выжать из растерявшего последние силы тела хоть немного устойчивости, сполз с сиденья, неловко спустился на землю, удерживаясь за край дверцы, и ненадолго замер, приводя в порядок дыхание. Влажный член остужал ночной бриз, и это было противно. Порывшись в бардачке, Артур вытянул оттуда какую-то ветошь, вытер руки и живот, перекинул через сиденье ещё лежавшему позади парню.  
Молчание, до этого бесившее, сейчас стало совершенно напряжённым и неловким. Парень тоже с трудом выполз из машины, привёл себя в порядок и протянул тряпку Артуру. Того передёрнуло от омерзения и он помахал рукой, требуя выбросить. Парень просто выпустил тряпку из пальцев, застегнул джинсы, натянул футболку и только тогда снова посмотрел на Артура.  
— Как хоть тебя зовут? — спросил тот, чтобы сказать хоть что-то и разбить эту бесившую тишину. Парень чуть подумал, глядя ему за плечо на плескавшееся у скал море, чуть дёрнул бровью и неуверенно ответил:  
— Джек.  
— Дэниэлс? — понимающе хмыкнул Артур. — Ну, хоть так. Я Артур.  
Его собеседнику на это было совершенно наплевать. Кивнув в ответ, он снова сел на переднее пассажирское. Артур занял своё место.  
— Куда тебя?  
— Я покажу.  
За всё время их случайного знакомства и жаркой ебли насчиталось лишь пять произнесённых им слов. Артур чувствовал что-то неправильное в происходящем, нервозность отдавалась в руках, когда он слишком резко переключал скорости и давил на педаль. Ему хотелось и чтобы парень поскорее свалил, и — неожиданно — чтобы остался подольше, не врал насчёт имени, перестал быть такой сводившей с ума гнетущей тайной. Артур злился на себя за эти мысли, гнал машину вперёд, надеясь, что с уходом «Джека» ему станет полегче, но не удалось.  
— Здесь, — вдруг сказал тот, когда они ехали по дороге, проложенной над берегом.  
— Здесь? — искренне удивился Артур. — Тут рядом нет ни хрена.  
— Останови.  
Было что-то в голосе «Джека», что требовало немедленного подчинения. Пожав плечами, Артур остановился, где сказали. Парень вышел из машины, хлопнул дверью, заставив поморщиться, и Артур уже было рванул вперёд, но подождал, пока парень обойдёт машину. Тот подошёл к открытому окну, просунулся в него, дёрнул Артура за волосы, заставляя приблизиться к себе. Пару секунд он просто пялился ему в глаза, будто надеясь прочитать в них что-то, а Артур дышал через раз, глядя на него и понимая, что точно не увидит никогда больше. И ему до одури не хотелось, чтобы это оказалось правдой.  
Парень, всё удерживая голову Артура, наклонился и поцеловал его, с трудом втиснувшись одним плечом в машину через окно. Артур, плюнув на всё, вцепился в него и тянул на себя, целуя так жадно и голодно, будто пытался насытиться на годы вперёд. Едва дыша, он смотрел «Джеку» в глаза, одёргивая себя от вопроса про «Может, повторим?», потому что заранее знал ответ. Парень же, высвободившись, махнул ему на прощанье, и направился к обочине дороги, а дальше и вовсе пропал, скрывшись в темноте, которую не смогли разогнать фары машины.  
— Да чтоб тебя, — в сердцах прошептал Артур, снова заводя мотор. — Привидится же такое.  
Он возвращался домой так быстро, будто его гнали черти, а перед глазами так и стоял насмешливый взгляд, и руки чувствовали не прогретый пластик руля, а прохладную гладкость кожи. Уже дома, Артур ненасытно дрочил, вспоминая белое тело под собой, полупрозрачную кожу и громкие стоны, рвавшиеся из горла «Джека», когда тот кончал. Хреновый был оргазм — будто подтверждение слабости духа Артура, запавшего на какого-то мудака, снятого по пьяни в баре.  
Артур до рассвета пялился в окно, слушая плеск волн, и бесился на себя из-за того, что случилось.

— Это у вас в Атлантиде мода такая — с братьями трахаться? — спросил Артур, стоя напротив Орма на каменном круге, выступавшем из лавового озера. Орм обжёг его ледяным взглядом, слишком знакомым Артуру по тем бессонным ночам, что он проводил или в баре, впустую надеясь на новую встречу, или пялясь в окно, дроча в такт прибоя.  
Орм негромко вздохнул и промолчал, в упор глядя на Артура. Сейчас, стоя перед ним в полном облачении, он был и похож, и разительно отличался от того себя в белой футболке и простых джинсах, в которых запомнил его Артур. Царский доспех полностью скрывал его тело, гладко убранные назад волосы ни единой прядкой не нарушали порядок на голове. И Артур чувствовал, как та злость, что копилась в нём два года, вдруг в один момент исчезла, оставив после себя заледеневшую пустоту.  
— Я хотел посмотреть на тебя, — ответил Орм. — На того, из-за кого моя мать была принесена в жертву.  
— И как, насмотрелся?  
Орм ответил ему тяжёлым взглядом, нисколько не похожим ни на один из тех, что Артур вспоминал каждый вечер.  
— Я не убью тебя, если ты сейчас уйдёшь и пообещаешь больше не появляться в Атлантиде.  
Артура одолело злое веселье.  
— Тебе придётся сильно постараться, чтобы одолеть меня.  
Он в одно движение оказался рядом с Ормом, наклонился к его уху и прошептал, вкладывая в слова столько уверенности, сколько мог найти в себе:  
— Потому что я точно никуда не собираюсь уходить.


End file.
